Sekirei - New Wagtails
by Avis B
Summary: My spin of the Sekirei universe. Different Minato, different flock and different time line to canon universe.


Well i am going to try a Sekirei Fanfic.

So a disclaimer that this universe will be different from canon. I would like to add my spin to this universe, and i look forward to read other fanfics of the Sekirei universe.

* * *

Shinto Teito, a city that's busting with life. People going to and from work, and businesses chipping away at their tasks. One young man in particular had finished working his shift at a construction site, before showering and taking off to his second job.

This young man is Minato Sahashi, an above average height, slim young man with messy black hair, gray eyes, and almost always wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. There are occasions when he wears a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes, but that is mainly for his second job.

Being the age of 19 and now a second year ronini college student, which he has yet to tell his mother Takami Sahashi about. He lives in his shotty one person apartment while maintaining two part time jobs. One is in construction during the day, and the second as a bar man in a club that his friend Kagari works at during the evening. It's hard to work in the bar with women trying their luck on him, so he palms them off to his friend Kagari who can handle himself just fine.

Minato was looking at renting a new apartment soon as he was able to afford to do so, and escape the apartment as well as the short fat land lord.

It was the end of his shift and Minato was finishing up with his second job at the host club "Catch you later Kagari" Minato called out through the open back door of the establishment before closing it.

he started to walk through the streets of Shinto Teito city when Minato decided to make a stop on the way home, and think of a way to explain to his mother that he has failed his entrance exams again while he entered a tall building.

Soon enough Minato was on a roof of his favourite building looking over the lights of the city, after his shift in the host club he likes to wind down with the night air cooling him off.

"Huh?" Minato looked over to his right to see another person was on the same roof as him.

She stood at the same height as himself, with long dark brown coloured hair that was in a slight off set ponytail. She wore a pink and violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back, that went well with her capri jeans. Her hazel eyes were doing the same thing that Minato was, and was in her own little world looking at the city lights.

Minto snapped out of his stare when he saw that this well endowed woman in front of him was sitting on the edge of the railing of the roof. "Miss, it's dangerous to be sitting like that" he had called out to her worried about what she might do.

The young woman in question blinked snapping out of her gaze, and looked over to Minato seeing him worried. "It's okay I'm not going to jump or anything" she laughed as she leaned back and flipped over the railing landing onto her feet. "Better?" she said smiling to him.

Minato had let out a sigh of relief as he smiled back to her "I'm glad. i was worried about you" Minato said truthfully which caused the woman in front of her to look at him for a moment before looking away as she felt something inside her tug and pulled at her core.

"Why thank you um.?" She could not say his name, but it was rectified when Minato walked up to her and leaned on the railing looking at the city once again.

"Minato, Minato Sasashi" Minato introduced himself to her as she smiled as her stomach fluttered a bit as she did the same as him and leaned against the rail, she still did not know why she was feeling like that.

"Uzume, that's my name" Uzume introduced herself to Minato looking at his face seeing him looking at the city before turning to look at her.

"Uzume, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful person like you" Minato said with a slight laugh before looking back at the city again with a slight blush.

Uzume had taking the compliment and smirked while keeping her feeling in her in check, giving Minato a soft elbow to his side "Oh stop it you lady killer" Uzume replied with a laugh of her own.

The two shared a laugh with each other before looking at the city again taking in the sight of lights. Almost like fire flies stuck in time had been blanketed across the land before them. Uzume held her right hand to her chest not shaking this burning feeling in her heart. She looked at Minato and the feeling got stronger, then she realised what the feeling was.

Uzume turned around to speak to Minato, but that was interrupted when a shout was heard "Number ten, you are coming with us or you are going to be terminated!".

Minato and Uzume both turned to see another young woman standing on the door that lead into the building with her finger pointing to Uzume. "Um what's going on?" Minato said first as he was confused what this new person was speaking, when Uzume placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Minato stand back, i don't want you to get hurt" Uzume said seriously as she was concerned for his safety.

Minato did as he was told as he took steps away from Uzume and watched from a distance. "I can see that you have yet to emerged Number 10, so i will make this simple as i can. Come with me to my Master or be terminated here and now" This new woman demanded as she branded a staff as a weapon.

Uzume looked at Minato for a second before back at the person making threats "I think i'll pass" she retorted as she smiled "He's not my type" she mocked as she walked away from the edge of the building and to her opponent.

"you take that back!" The woman that was on the top of the door jumped down to the same level as Uzume pointing her staff at her "You have no idea what he is like!".

Minato watched the conflict of words being exchanged by the two heated females, when he noticed another female had somehow climbed from outside of the building to the roof. Sensing some sort of danger was going to happen to Uzume he ran to her.

"Uzume watch out!" Minato yelled as the new person was in mid motion to kick her and he had knocked Uzume out of their path, and instead hitting him square in the chest. The kick he had received was no ordinary kick as it sent him sliding on his back for couple of feet gasping for air in pain.

Uzume looked at Minato in shock, her heart aching, her body tensing and her anger rising. _"It's him, he is my Ashikabi!"_ she thought as her face went from being shocked to now an angry look as she looked at the two other woman that now stood before her.

"You dare not follow the rules, and hurt a civilian. My Ashikabi no less!" Uzume was fired up as white silk like veils had emerged from god knows where from her like an aura.

The woman with the staff looked at the pained Minato as he was trying to suck the air into his lungs again, and her face paled at what they had done "Katsuragi we need to go, are surprise attack has failed" the woman with the staff said as she immediately jumped with super human like strength away from the building followed by the other woman name Katsuragi.

Once she knew that they were safe Uzume rushed and slide to Minato's side "Minato, are you alright?" She said concerned for his well being.

Minato on the other hand started to laugh which confused Uzume until he spoke "Did i get hit by a truck or something up here?" he said as he sat up rubbing his chest wincing thinking he surly has to have a bruise somewhere by now.

Uzume had to let out a laugh before helping Minato sit up straight "Geez you worried there Minato" she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Minato" Uzume said his name.

Minato turned to see Uzume's face tinged red "Uzume is everything alright?" Minato said to her worried about her instead of himself.

Uzume had a thought at the moment at what he said "you care about me Minato?" She asked him.

Minato looked at Uzume and gave her a nod "i do" he said with a tinge of red on his cheeks speaking his mind.

Uzume smiled as she leaned closer "and i care about you" She started to say as she leaned closer to him. "I have found you, my Ashikabi" she said before her lips touched his.

From Minato's point of view he saw a bright light that emerged from Uzume's back that shaped like a pair of wings. The kiss he was having with Uzume felt, just right for the pair of them.

As time passed the light died down, and the wings from Uzume disappeared from her back "By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled" Uzume recited some sort of prayer.

"Uzume?" Minato spoke her name slightly confused as she held a happy smile on her face "Uzumeee" Minato squeaked as Uzume picked him bridal style and laughed.

"Don't worry Minato, we should head back to my place before more of those people come after me" Uzume said before she let Minato speak, she jumped like she had super human strength off the building, to another and to another across the city.

Minato instinctively held onto Uzume for dear life as the pair were in the air. His nightmare soon came to an end as the pair landed in the backyard of a large house in the Northern area of Shinto Teito. "It's okay Minato we are on solid ground now" Uzume giggled looking at the slightly scared face.

Minato was going to replied before another voice was heard "Uzume, who is that with you and why are you home late?" another feminie voice was heard.

Minato was dropped onto the ground with a thud letting out a little cry of pain, before he looked at the source of the other voice. His eyes stopped at a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

She looked like the same age as Uzume, but she looked like she was worried about her. "I'm waiting..." The purple haired woman said as Minato looked back at Uzume.

Uzume on the other hand had a worried face on her before she squeaked a name "Miya..."


End file.
